


Mattress

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: Alfred 和Matt一起出去在BC的森林里远足，然而不小心变成了一次露营，之后发生的故事。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mattress

脚下踩着厚厚的开始泛黄的枫叶，打着手电，他们慢慢的走在茂盛的森林里。几天前这里刚刚下过一场雨，现在地面依然潮湿。

“我们应该在刚才的旅馆里住下来的，”稍微有些疲惫的Matt口气里有些抱怨，“我说过了，现在这里天黑的非常早，5点之后并不适合远足。”

“好啦好啦，”Al依然精神饱满，虽然他现在也有些不确定了，“你是Canada，在自家远足有什么好担心的。”

Matt走的更慢了一些。

Al知道Matt是很喜欢户外运动的，只是有时候在休假的时候更喜欢找个舒适的床垫睡觉。他还知道他曾经在北美的山脉里探索，在数不清的河里划船，甚至跑到Nunavut建冰屋。Matt熟悉这些森林，就像熟悉自己的卧室。可是现在，天黑的很早，Matt又有些不喜欢准备不充分的露营，因此这让他更容易发发不满。

Al了解这些，他只是喜欢让Matt冲着他发牢骚，尤其是当Matt并没有真正恼火的时候。

“现在已经晚上8点了，”Matt轻锤了一拳走在自己右边的Al，“我不担心是否有熊，你晚饭只吃了10个汉堡不是吗？麦当劳的汉堡根本无法喂饱你，这边的White spot家(1)的汉堡才行，可你就是非要去吃麦当劳。现在我们离旅馆太远，不可能再返回。而且这森林里没有餐馆。”

“我不饿，”Al其实有些饿，他不是不喜欢White spot，只是他有时喜欢拽着Matt吃麦当劳。而他总是消耗的更快一些，远足是个很放松精神的活动，但是饥饿感却没那么舒适，“我包里除了睡袋还有吃的。我们到下一个住宿点还有多远？”

“还有8千米。我们再走1个小时就差不多了。”

Al有些泄气了，他顿时觉得好像更饿了，“8！我们会走2个小时的！”

“我说的是千米，不是英里，”Matt无奈的表示。

“太棒了！”Al推了推Matt的手臂，“到了那个地方，我们可以休息，然后我正好把包里的食物解决掉。”

\-----

他们到了住宿点，那是个很简陋的一间屋子。破旧的被风雨侵蚀的木屋，像是那种19世纪留下来的那种。

Al推开了门，屋内尘土很厚，只有一个小小的窗户。好在这里有一个高出地面的木板，可以把睡袋放上去，这比在依旧潮湿的森林地面上搭帐篷睡觉好的多。

Matt叹了气，说：“如果我们明天早上远足，今晚就不用睡这里了，这甚至都不能称为床。”

“在木板上睡一晚并不会让你皮肤被硌出瘀青，公主。”Al调侃的说。

“我是担心你不适应我这北方荒蛮又冰冷的雪地，我的女士。”Matt回击。

“才不会，”Al关上门，把自己的大背包放在木板上，开始往外掏汉堡，打开包装纸，这汉堡闻起来更美味了，“我想看夜晚的森林。我们很久没这么一起远足了，我想念这些。”

Matt看上去有些惊讶。

Al很理解他的诧异，Al上次来找Matt远足是1个月之前，并不算很久。无论如何，Al知道自己有些过于急切了。Matt很了解他，不会错过他这些奇怪的表现。

Al这段时间很不顺心，他在怀疑，在质问自己。他无法在其他人那里获得他想要的回应。他每周都会去找Matt，但是这并不足以让他从疲惫，自我怀疑与挫败中解脱出来。他需要出去透口气，需要只有Matt在他身边。

他们把睡袋铺好，坐在睡袋上，慢慢的聊着天，吃着夜宵。

直到Matt打了个大大的哈欠，开始从自己的背包里找出牙膏和牙刷。

“困了吗？”Al亲了一下Matt的脸颊，Matt点了点头，“那就准备睡会吧。”

Matt的眼睛有些睡意，“你呢？比起平常的你，你感觉有点兴奋过头了。”

Al没有否认这一点，“到时候我会跟你说的。你先去，我晚会睡。”

Matt偏过头，他们的脸颊离得很近，Al能感觉到他的疑问，他的关心，同时Al也庆幸他暂时决定放过这些疑问。因为这些问题太多，不适合在疲惫时提出。Matt的一手拿着牙刷和牙膏，另一只手贴上Al的脸颊。

Al喜欢他掌心的温度。他们经常碰触，但是Al依然喜欢Matt的温度，很久之前，就养成了这种习惯。

\-----

当闹钟叫醒他的时候，Al才睡了5个小时，他的背后贴着Matt的体温，让他感到无比舒适。Matt的呼吸很均匀，因为睡袋，同样也是因为他们都是身量高挑的男性，他们像勺子那样叠在一起，而他的气息温柔的触碰Al的脖子。

Al一直期待这一刻，他转过身，看向窗外。窗外正如他想的那样，没有下雨。兴奋如潮水一样漫过他的大脑。

他知道Matt睡了差不多6个小时，因此他会比较容易被唤醒，他的手滑过Matt的脸颊，“醒过来，我想和你出去看点东西。”

他们花了一些功夫才准备好，Al穿上Matt给他的一件厚厚的parka，把还在睡梦里的Matt裹在他自己的棉质大衣里，给他披上了围巾，戴好毛线帽子。

他们走了一段路程，来到一个空旷的湖边。扬起头，直视夜空。

无论看了多少次，这里的夜空总是能抓住Al的呼吸。那是与任何一个城市和乡村都毫不相同的夜空。他能清晰的看到银河和数不尽的各种颜色的群星，它们在他们头顶闪烁跳动。深邃的夜空有时会被稀薄轻柔的云轻微遮挡，但是云层飘过，群星再次明亮。

Al知道这份旷野与人迹罕至让他向往，他仿佛自然的主人，但同时他又是如此渺小，即使他的生命依然远超人类，但是在星空和森林相比，他是如此年轻。这让他能在森林中与星空下能够获得休息。

他的耳边的噪音现在都已经消失不见，而他是制造这些噪音的原因之一。他应该为此自责吗？他应该为此负责吗？他应该如何选择？这些问题萦绕在他的脑海里很久，甚至远远超过这杂乱的半年时间，让他的精神倍感疲惫。而现在，他终于从窒息与压抑中逃离了出来。

Matt坐在他旁边的石头上，抬着头，和他一样欣赏这片难得的夜空。在黑暗中，只有星光，月光还有Matt。Al记得这些：旷野之下，年幼他们一直在欣赏同一片景色。他们也曾经看过这样的夜空，分享同一片黑夜。

这里只有他们。

Al看着Matt的脸。他知道，Matt永不缺乏自然的美丽，正如这片森林和夜空一样。

“我这段时间在想，”Al轻轻的说，他贴着Matt的腿，站得直直的。

他在想：我应该怎么说？

他知道Matt能听的很清楚，能感觉到Matt的期待，

“你或许永远不会像我爱你一样爱我。”他确实是一个很直接的人，最好能保持这份直率。

“为什么你会这样想？”Matt的声音有些奇怪。

Al希望他的直白没有伤害到他，但是这个问题让他困扰很久了，他需要知道Matt的想法，于是他继续：

“我为你带来的麻烦远超过你为我带来的，我为你带来的压力同样巨大，你在我身边是因为你必须在我身边，如果你可以有的选，我知道你是想离开的。而现在，我没有做的足够好。我那边像一盘炖肉，做出来的都不知道是什么味道。我时常怀疑，我是否达到了大家的期望，达到了你的期望？”

Matt哼了一声，这声音几乎让Al想要伸手挡住自己的脸。而Matt坐在石头上，他站在一边，现在这让他有种被责备的感觉。Matt的声音也有些严厉，“你的boss给我的boss带来了足够多的麻烦，这是真的。Canada的位置就是在the States身边，如果你费心仔细看看地图的话，所以这确实是没得选。你目前做得不好，你有很多问题，而且你有时候确实笑得很蠢，”

看吧，Matt对他就是这样直接，当他真正开始抱怨和恼火的时候，总是能让Al乖乖的闭嘴，无法反驳，必须听下去。

但是Matt的声音柔和了下来，

“你不完美，你有各种各样的问题，你有时还蠢，但是你是你。”Matt向他转过上身，继续说道：

“而我爱你。”

Al觉得他双腿发软，没法继续站立，于是他慢慢蹲下，一只膝盖压在Matt的脚旁边的地面上，仰着头，注视着Matt的脸和在月光和星光下平静温柔的双眼，双手抬起，抱住了Matt的腰。

他知道他应该如何回答Matt的话，但是他想要安静的注视他，而且他知道Matt还没有说完。

“我也同你一样怀疑，我是否达到了你的期望？” Matt的双手捧住了Al的脸颊，轻声说，“而且我也并不完美。你也不完美，而我爱这样的你。”

Al紧紧的抱住Matt，这么多年过去，Matt依然是一个复杂的谜题，让他惊叹，让他尊重，让他屏住呼吸。

“是的，我在你旁边，你是我的邻居，我有时候会暗地里羡慕你。但是无论何时，无论你或者说the States哪方面超越我或者落后于我，”Matt深吸一口气，“我们都是平等的。”

Matt干燥柔软的手指抚摸Al的眼角，这时Al才意识到自己的眼角是湿润的。Matt低下头，亲吻了他的额头。

Al能感觉到Matt的气息和温度，这让他心中充满酸涩又无比喜悦。他想要抬头，亲吻对方的嘴角，拥抱对方，告诉对方这一切有多重要，他有多爱对方的诚实。

以及他有多爱他。

“你知道吗？”Al的头埋在Matt的怀里，“我们现在可以回木屋，然后你可以把我当床垫使，这样你就不会被坚硬的木板床硌到了。”

他听到Matt的笑声，他的嘴角开始上扬。

\---end--

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! 感恩节快乐!
> 
> White spot:BC和Alberta省的美好餐馆，量大，肉多，好吃（等下）


End file.
